Traffic barriers including a plurality of barrier sections pivotally connected in end-to-end relationship are generally known. It is also known to incorporate with portable traffic barriers ground engaging wheels facilitating towing of the traffic barrier by a tow vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,763, issued Apr. 16, 1991, discloses an arrangement wherein a traffic barrier section includes a centrally-located, built-in carrier. The carrier includes a fluid-operated ram which is connected to an axle carrying wheels located below the ram. When the wheels are in a retracted position, the barrier section rests on the ground, and when the wheels are extended the barrier section is fully supported on the wheels. The barrier sections are pivotally-connected and can be moved from one construction site to another as needs change, for example by being pulled by a tow tractor or other vehicle. Each axle and the wheels can be turned to a position other than perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the barrier section so that some of the barrier sections can be moved transversely to place them in other than a straight line position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,332, issued May 19, 1987, discloses a traffic barrier carrier or mover enabling the traffic barrier sections to be repositioned according to changing needs. The carrier includes a supporting frame having two opposite end plates upon which the adjacent ends of two generally aligned barrier sections are supported. The frame carries a hydraulic cylinder which raises and lowers supporting wheels mounted on an axle under the frame. The wheels are moved between an upper position located above the lower extremities of the supporting frame with the barrier sections being supported on a surface, and a lower position with the barrier sections being raised above the surface. In the latter position of the wheels, the barrier sections can be towed from one position to another. Steering mechanism can be employed with the wheels of each carrier to steer the barrier sections by means of connecting linkages connected to a piston rod of a hydraulic ram mounted on a towing vehicle support extending upwardly from a tow bar. It is also suggested that steering arms of the steering mechanism can be individually manipulated, as by means of individual hydraulic cylinders or by rack and pinions to provide the desired direction for the barrier sections during towing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,224, issued Nov. 26, 2002, discloses a traffic barrier with a gate between spaced ends of adjacent barrier modules. Cover side plates are removable to expose a pivot pin linkage interconnecting the gate to an adjacent barrier module.
One of the problems encountered in prior art approaches is maintaining proper control of the towed interconnected modules or sections during the towing operation. The prior art techniques exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,332 and 5,007,763 cause the sections of the towed traffic barrier to “wander” during towing. Furthermore, prior art elongated traffic barriers incorporating a plurality of segments or modules connected together by pivot linkage are subject to bending or displacement upon impact, for example by a vehicle striking the elongated traffic barrier from the rear or from the side.